This project is to identify human tumors associated with specific viruses and to apply virologic tools to studies on the etiology, prevention, early diagnosis and control of these malignancies. Current projects include: studies on the relationship of Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) to nasopharyngeal carcinoma (NPC) and Burkitt's lymphoma (BL) in the United States; evaluation of EBV serology in the diagnosis and monitoring of patients with NPC, BL and other EBV related diseases; development of a primate model for BL; in vivo and in vitro tests for compounds with activity against EBV, and the identification of factors enhancing the dissemination of breast cancer.